TaLk ShOw Of DoOm!
by akarihime
Summary: What happens when 2 crimnaly insane,and just plain crazy,girls escape TheMental House For The Crimanly Insane, and love all Jhonen Vasquez stuff? Why, they kidnapp the characters and host their own talk show of course!


Mikki: hi all, do u remember me? I used to be: insert name here: but I can't have real people in my story (some strange fan fic rule, I don't know) so my name is mikki for now on and my best friend is Inu Kun. I know, we can't be in it? Curse you mishca Barton!!!!(inside joke, deal with it your on the outside, you'll never be on the inside) so, I have been reading johen Vasquez stories lately, and I think" why can't I write one?" so I did. And here it is. I hope you enjoy, because if u don't, you're screwed. I have my inu fans with pitchforks and due to making a contract with jhonen I can use his characters so I'll sick nny on you. Yes. Fear me, muhahahahhahahahhahah.......  
  
Gir: on with the story  
  
Mark: Hi, my name is mark, and since I have no part in this story except being killed, I get to read the disclaimer!!!! Ok, me, the author, do not own any Jhonen Vasquez (I found out that's how u spell it) characters. I own the rest. Thank you: stops reading: yeah, time for the story!!!!  
  
Paper: paper will self-destruct in 1 sec....  
  
Mark: what? Not again!!!!!!  
  
KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
"So, anything you might want to say before I kill you?" said a deranged man standing over another man with an ax in his hands.  
  
"No please save me, what will the children think?" he said.  
  
"What there are no children here, what are you talking about?" Suddenly the doorbell rings. "Hamm, I wonder who that is, Ill be right back stay here now" the deranged man saying with a big grin. He put the ax back on the ax rack (bought at "Store of everything to kill people with") and walked about the stairs that lead to his living room. When he opened the door, he found two girls, if that is what you would call them, fighting over pieces of cheese.  
  
"Its mine!!!!!!" the girl with the dogs ear said screaming.  
  
"No, its mine Inu!!!!" the other girl said. Suddenly a big blast occurred and the girl with the dog's ear was lying on the floor, smoked.  
  
"No fair, you can't use powers!!!" "Can so, so nyaaaaa" she said as the girl stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Umm, who the hell are you guys?" Johnny said with a questioning look.  
  
"Oh right, there's nny, quick Inu Kun!!!!" she said and pulled out a laser gun and shot it at Nny. "Damn, he seems to be immune to lasers" she said.  
  
"Ummm, that's just a toy gun" he said.  
  
"AH! quick, Inu, plan B!!!!" "Right!" the girl with dog ears said and pulled out a sack. Before Nny could protest or say anything, he was stuffed in a sack. The two girls screamed in triumph and skipped down the street like the two little school girls they were.  
  
When Nny was finally able to escape his sack of doom, he discovered that he was in a Talk show room of some kind and the two girls were standing in front of him. "Hi aim Mikki" the girl with the powers said.  
  
"And I am Inu Kun" the one with the dog ears said and they both bowed.  
  
"Our plan worked perfectly, didn't it Inu Kun?"  
  
"Plan? You threw me in a sack! What idiot thought of that one?" he said. Inu Kun waved her hands frantically in the air.  
  
"That was me!!! I also wanted to be like Santa Claus and the LEPRECHAUNS!!!"  
  
"Ummm okay..." Nny looked around to see his settings and saw Zim, Squee, and Jhonen sitting in chairs. "They got you too, huh?" they all responded with sighs.  
  
"Okay, let the showwwww begin!!!!" Mikki said  
  
Suddenly lights started to flash, and the doom song came on. The lights were pretty, so they watched it for a little bit. They stopped when the big sing that read "Talk Show of Doom" hit Mikki and Inu Kun in the heads. "Ohhhh yeah, Hi Im a Mikki!!"  
  
"And I am Inu Kun" and together they said "Welcome to Talk show of doom. We're your hosts." The audience appeared out of no where (magically) and started to applaud.  
  
"Thank you everyone!!! For our first show, where going to introduce to you our peeps ::looks at people sitting in chairs and points at them: then, umm, since we didn't really have anything planned for the first show, were going to show u clips from when we escaped the mental house. Yeah mental ness!!!!" she said, and Nny, Mikki, Gir, and Inu Kun waved their hands in the air (like you just don't care) and cheered, and started to dance to funky music. Then everyone started to dance. Once the song went off, they sat back in their comfy chairs that Inu Kun bought. "Okay, this is Squee" The little boy with a bear in his hands stood up and bowed, and sat back down very quickly. "This is Zim" Zim got up, waving two peace signs in the air and a banner went in back of him. It said "Wiggle Cheese on Wednesdays!" it stood up their for the show.  
  
"This is my one true love Nny" said them both in harmony with strange girlish smiles that scared everyone in the audience. Nny stood up with a big grin(Hehe….he likes it.). But then he remembered that love was evol (Spelled backwards!!!! GASP!! ::Wigly arms::) and killed some random person with an arrow that magically appeared.  
  
"Yeah for random killing!!!!!!!" Inu Kun said hopping up and down.  
  
"And this is the all mighty Jhonen Vasquez. Bow down at his mightiness!!!!!!" Everyone bowed down and Jhonen was filled with happiness. Then some random flowery background appeared behind him. We watched the flowers fall down, and then realizing 15 minutesies had past, we began the show again. "Hokai let's all watch how we escaped, yeah, fun!!!!!" Mikki said and pressed the greeny yellowy bluey reddy orngey buttony thingy that said Pie!. The lights dimmed down, and a movie started. The film shook.  
  
"Who did the filming?' asked Jhonen.  
  
"That was me" Inu-Kun said with a really big smile.  
  
"You know, no one is going to want to watch this" said a pink bunny that appeared out of no where.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!! Shina!!! You followed us!?" Mikki said.  
  
"What's a Shina?" Zim asked.  
  
"I am dancing like a monkey!!!" Gir said very randomly.  
  
"She's a bunny that possessed my mind at the hospital! You followed me?" Mikki said. Shina answered with a nod. Then the show went back on and everyone ignored Shina. Two men in white coats were chasing after Mikki and Inu-Kun and Mikki said "See those two guys? Were going to do a contest, if you capture these eviiiiiiiilll men, so we can kill them, dismember them, and other nasty surprises, then will give you a cool gift!!! So, ya do it or else we'll kill you. Muhahhahahahahha". Suddenly, Super Robot Monkey's appeared on the screen, and fighting and saving the world like Super Robot Monkey's do.  
  
"Yay Monkey's!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-Kun said. Gir then turned into a monkey, and Inu-Kun rode him for the rest of the show.  
  
"Hey! We were watching that!!! You can't just change it!!!!" said an angry morbidly obiese man with a pug nose and a dimpled chin. (Hehe….dimples. Like a baaaby) Inu-Kun got sad upon hearing this and his ugliness, that she stopped riding the monkey. (ps. Not that kind of riding!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Perverts!!! Not to say that such thoughts have not been considered by our lovely Inu Kun just ….::thoughtfull sigh:: This isn't that kind of fanfiction.)  
  
"Look what you did to my friend, and you dare to argue against me? Nny, give me a knife" Mikki said angry. Nny shrugged and handed her a knife. She then walked over to the obiese man and started to stab the man repeatedly in the chest. Guts, blood, and excessive amounts of fatty tissue went everywhere, and even landed on the messed up, piglet child next to him(you know he's going to have problems) . He started to cry, making him even uglier. What a REPENTIVE child. OH THE HORRA!!! NO HAVANAGILA!!!! AAAH!! My eyes BURRRRNNN!!!MY FEEEEEETSIES!! THEY ARE RIDDLED WITH PAAAAAIIN AND AGONY!!! AAAAUUGGH!!! (- By Inu Kun. Sorry. It was spontaneous you see. Spontaneous as a small flying lamb riding a horse backwards down a street in new york on a Tuesday afternoon while drinking goat cheese and eating Ice Cream)  
  
"Anyone else want to disobey me?" Everyone shook their heads no and she smiled. She then returned to watch the Super Robert Monkey show with her friend.  
  
"Yay!!! Monkeys!!! Were going to leave you with monkeys!!! Yay!!" Inu-Kun said and waved her hand over to the side of the stage. Monkeys started to run out of the side, some hugged random people, the rest violently and disurbingly bit and killed everyone.  
  
Microphone: and now a word from our sponsors: Store of everything to kill people with.. Need to kill someone? Don't have any toys? Mom took them all away? Then come on down, we have what you need.  
And…….  
Monkey's 'R' Us. Need monkey's fats? We got them in stock Ohhh, the stock we have.  
  
And our special star today is…….Michael Jackson….let's all dance!  
Mikki, Inu-kun, Jhonen, Gir, Zim, and Nny hold hands, and start spin around in a circle singing "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray. If you ever know dear, how much I love you? It would take my sunshine away."  
  
CREDITS  
  
Inu-Kun…………..Lil' Inu-Yahsa. That is Inu Kun's (Don't tell anyone!) fan fiction pen name. She is really spiffy so go read her stories or your head will explode into many tiny little paper bits.  
Mikki………………akarihime…..Hi!  
Nny………………. As himself.  
Everyone else in this show … as themselves. Figure it out for yourselves ….. idiots.(heheheh she said selves a lot)  
  
A/N: Inu Kun and Mikki: LET'S DO THIS THING!!! ::funky action music plays::  
  
Inu Kun: Hello all you strange people. My name is BEEEEEEEP! ….. GODAMN YOU PEOPLE!!!! DAMN YOOUUUU!!!!!! ::Dramatic background music::  
  
MIKKI: JUST WANTED TO SAY HI……HI. WELL, WILL TALK MORE ANOTHER TIME, TILL THEN….  
  
EAT YOUR BROCCOLI. It makes you grow strong.  
  
Shameless advertising: ::sales person voice:: Sooo! Do YOU like this story!?! Huh!?! Weeellll if you do we have a special limited time offer for you! Now and for as long as doesn't realize what kind of crap is being put up here you can see Inu Kun….. again!!! GASP! I know what you're thinking! I read minds!!! You're thinking ::spooky power waves:: Ah! What the hell is this advertising!?!?! Well if you are kind enough to go to search and search for 'Happy Turkeys on Shrooms While drinking Coffee' you will get to read more pathetic crap by Lil' Inu Yahsa. (I am typing this….Hiiii….) So yea. Go. I command you. ….. BY THE POWER OF PANTS!!!! Err…make that radioactive! So read if you value your brain meats….. (as mentioned above)  
  
Ps:R&R…or ill sick Nny on you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and the radioactive ants!!!!!  
  
Moral: Listen to your naval….. (It knows things.) 


End file.
